


烟灰

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cinnamon Roll Rey, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars), guess who is the prostitute, watch me burn in the ooc hell
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 又名：失足美青年从良记又名：明朗美少女驯鸭记





	烟灰

**Author's Note:**

> 人间绝色头牌小罗和治愈天使保姆小蕾
> 
> 看起来是美艳男妓实际上是傲娇霸总
> 
> 甜文

一、

第一秩序头牌Kylo Ren高贵冷艳，声名远扬，做着最下贱的职业，却活得像个王子一样。他的老板倚重他，他的同侪艳羡他，他的客人爱慕他，使他成为男妓中的人生赢家。Rey出身贫民窟，和第一秩序的赌场只隔了一条街，对他的艳名早有耳闻，第一次见面时，他刚接完客。

Rey推开房门，烟味夹杂精液味扑鼻而来，瘴气一般又湿又热，把她逼退了一步。床很乱，交媾中压绞出的折痕，形状相当下流。就在这些下流的折痕中，一动不动趴了个人，正懒洋洋地呼吸着——不是什么非做不可的事。此人黑发雪肤，腰臀处红白相间，一身色彩鲜明，显然刚经历了一番蹂躏。活得像王子的男妓依然是男妓。他仅戴着一只项圈，赤裸的身体隐匿在被褥的高低起伏间，肩上堆着凝结汗水的尖细发梢，针一样幽微地戳进皮肉里，异样的浓色昭示惊心动魄的美貌。但他是云中月，雾中山，影影绰绰，看不清全貌。

她则是无足轻重的小人物，Kylo Ren对她的到来浑然不觉，指间夹着一根烟。烟灰悠悠扬扬飘落，在半空中缱绻翻飞，万种柔情都是身不由己。他痴迷地看，像南方的孩子第一次看到雪。

Rey手里提着他的衣服，咳一声，“Ren先生。”

他回过神来，稍一扭头，Rey就看到他的半张脸。的确是惊人美貌：油润的眉睫，刀削的鼻梁，猩红的嘴唇，处处用力，极具攻击性。但物极必反，棱角过于分明，流露出一种不堪一折的脆弱来。博物馆里的石头人像大多没鼻子，因为鼻子最突出，容易被磕掉。一个道理。

Kylo Ren毕竟是头牌，什么大风大浪没见过，哪怕赤身裸体时房间里突然出现一名陌生少女，也并未受到惊吓，只匆匆掐了烟，像被抓到了什么把柄。他皱起眉，声音有些嘶哑，“我没有叫客房服务。”

Rey晃了晃手上的衣服，黑色浴袍被套在薄薄的塑料袋里，发出“沙沙”的优柔响声，像被雨水淋湿的小树，“我不是客房服务。我叫Rey，今天第一天上班。Ren先生，这是您要的衣服。”

他的眉头还未松开，突然恍然大悟，神情松懈些许，但离和蔼可亲还很远。他站起来，“我去洗澡。”

仿佛一阵风吹来，云消雾散。月是他的皮肤，一种不透光的白，山是他的身材，美观匀称的肌肉随他的动作时隐时现，一条光辉的河流在他体内流淌。

他没有遮掩自己的身体。他的身体是一件商品。无论多么昂贵、漂亮、炙手可热，都不值得一丝羞耻心。

Rey暗中记下：露阴癖，又啧啧称奇，头牌竟然不是纤细美少年。

是健壮美青年。

她一个寒门孤女，自然跟不上富豪们与时俱进的品味。

早已听说Kylo Ren性情古怪，阴晴不定，有时甚至会因为衣服上一道皱褶而大发雷霆。这份包吃包住的工作来之不易，Rey不敢怠慢，兢兢业业把他的浴袍挂进衣橱里，拍了拍，思考了三分钟要不要把塑料袋拆下来。终于拆了，指背滑过流水一般的丝绸，立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，差点掉下眼泪来。

从来没摸过这么高级的布。

明明是个男的，却可以穿这么漂亮的衣服。

Rey很穷，否则也不会到赌场来打工。

Rey不敢贸然坐下，退到门口，垂头站好，三个活泼的团子支棱在脑后，兔子一样。

等啊等。半小时后，浴室里仍传来哗哗水声。

等啊等。一小时后，水声不息。

洗什么也洗不了这么久。他不是身上脏。

这是第一秩序赌场楼上的酒店，Kylo Ren无需心疼水电费。他花很多钱，赚更多钱。不像Rey以前住的地方，冬天才有热水。

Rey开始放空，看着床下两个打了结的避孕套，像被冲到沙滩上的两条死鱼。里面的精液黄黄的，不像美男子射出来的东西。她没看到刚才的客人长什么样。

浴室的门被打开，水蒸气轰轰烈烈地涌出来，又一阵云山雾罩，Kylo Ren走出来，或者说下凡来，这次围着一条浴巾，项圈已被摘下。黑发在水里浸过一遍，黑得更浓更深，滴下来的水珠竟然未被染色。白釉般的皮肤泛红，显露出一点霞光中转瞬即逝的朝气。

美色当前，Rey的内心毫无波动。

环境使然，她对异性裸体的免疫力异常高。穷人不配拥有隐私，一屋子人吃喝拉撒都挤在一处。她还没谈过恋爱，就已经看过三教九流的生殖器。做爱也避不开人，有的人叫，有的人忍住不叫，不叫也体面不到哪里去，没有什么情意绵绵，汗湿的肉体撞击仿佛一场艰苦卓绝的搏斗，少女的性启蒙毫无浪漫唯美的气息。

Rey从衣橱中取出浴袍，递到他跟前，白花花的人肉热气腾腾，扑到她脸上。她飞快地眨眨眼睛。Kylo没有接，随意地牵起腰间的带子，丝绸反射冷光，细细长长像一条刚蜕完皮的蛇，缠在他青白的手背上，“皱了。”他看着一道难以察觉的凹痕，竟然没发火。传言不一定真。

Rey从善如流，“我去熨。”现在的酒店已经不兴在房间里放熨斗和熨衣板，她拿好腰带，跑到位于地下一层的洗衣房。洗衣工不认金字塔顶端的Kylo Ren，更不认Kylo Ren新晋的贴身助理（其实是保姆），要打发她走。她很会做人，软磨硬泡一阵，笑起来一口整整齐齐的小白牙，人畜无害。在贫民窟中，整齐的牙齿可是稀有物。她很快收获一条平整如新的腰带。回去也用跑，小心翼翼把腰带捧在手中。她做事仔细，在门口又翻转检查一遍，如果再次弄皱，岂不傻逼。

Kylo坐在沙发上看手机，嫌弃地瞥她一眼，“怎么那么久？”

Rey腹诽，没有你洗澡久。当然没有表现出来，在她的人生经历中，这位先生根本算不上难缠，发难都是有理有据，只说：“洗衣房有点忙。你自己穿还是我帮你穿？”

感觉这个问题有点弱智，Kylo没有回答她，自顾自地走到全身镜前穿浴袍。客人要他穿，他别无选择。他看着镜中的自己，眼中空空荡荡，像没有家具的房间。他不疾不徐地系好腰带、整好衣襟，浮华的丝绸笼住他身形，虚虚实实，实处有美的线条，虚处诞生旖旎的想象。

Rey仿佛修女，跪地擦教堂瓷砖，并没有多看他一眼。做这种工作，坐怀不乱是基本素养。她只顾着捡起散落在房间各处的Kylo的衣服，脑中天马行空，想象着刚才的战况是如何激烈，衣服都扔了那么远……Kylo精神不错，但脸上也不是餍足的表情。

别人所谓的鱼水之欢，对他来说不过是工作。

有人喜欢偷，有人喜欢抢，但没人喜欢卖。

 

现在不过十点钟，下一场在一小时后。Kylo要回办公室，途径赌场。他步子长，Rey亦步亦趋跟在他后面。他的浴袍上绣织金牡丹祥云，是歌舞升平、太平盛景，这当然是亚洲客人的品味，赌场中金碧辉煌，与他身上的盛世相得益彰。四面没有钟，酒色财气蒸腾，高邈穹顶上绘有洛可可式的神与天使，神色悲悯地俯视泥沼，泥沼中人嬉笑怒骂，浑然不觉。大厅里不会有Kylo的客人，他的客人都在顶楼总统套房里豪赌，抽雪茄、喝威士忌，输赢动辄千万，老虎机上的小打小闹，入不了他们法眼，低级的荷官也不认得他，却仍为他把眼睛从纸牌和筹码上撕下来。他在人群中悠悠穿行，如一只钟摆，心无旁骛地滑过人间，两只袍袖宽大飘逸，垂在他身侧，被这孟浪的人肉味铜臭味沉甸甸压住，几乎纹丝不动，像蝴蝶的翅膀被钉死在标本盘上。总有眼睛黏在他身上，一只只吸血的水蛭，甩也甩不开。他的胸膛袒露，未被触碰，却生出粘腻的感觉。幸好他对此习以为常，金子在风月场中发光，沐浴在或猥亵或惊艳的目光下，如同打了一层油，光辉愈发璀璨——没这门功夫，不吃这碗饭。

如此遭一番莫须有的罪，也就来到了办公室。第一秩序的商业版图广袤无垠，黄赌毒三管齐下，相辅相成，蒸蒸日上，麾下卖身的有男有女，等上钟时就聚在赌场后面的办公室里插科打诨，三两成群，如池塘边闲适的水鸟一般垂着脖子交头接耳，竟是一副回风流雪的图景。比起妓院，此处更像选美大会。Snoke的脑子没有被驴踢过，第一秩序发展到如此地步，组织结构比白道大型企业还要严谨，旗下的妓院也是个讲究人权的地方，有愉快的鸡鸭，才会有满意的客人。Kylo一走进来，不怒自威，不骚自美，众人纷纷停止了调笑，念经一样发出一阵此起彼伏的“Ren先生”。

他是当家大哥，风光无限，可以对蚊虫发出的嗡嗡声充耳不闻。

Hux像一条美人鱼一样漂漂亮亮地横卧在沙发上。他是二哥，一手拿红酒，一手拿iPad，身后聚集一群小蜂小蝶对他献媚，数根削葱手指在iPad上指指点点，脸上严肃的表情却堪比大国首脑会晤。吓，不知道妓院里能发生什么国家大事。沙发旁还站着一个穿银灰色西装的高挑靓女，靓女像座冰山，日光普照山巅霜雪，令她的金发熠熠生辉。

Hux早已看到他，但顾及脸面身价，不像别人那样毕恭毕敬地同他问好。本来已经差他一截，气势做足，才好弥补。待Kylo走近，他傲慢地叫一声，“Ren。”

Kylo像看到一只死蟑螂，停下来，精致的嘴角抽动，“你有什么事？”

Hux长腿一掀，美人鱼滑下象牙色礁石，围着他探头探脑地转一圈，毫不避讳地用狠辣眼神将他的浴袍剥下来，最好还能撕成碎片，一把火烧成灰，“谁送你的衣服？斋藤？”

一山不容二美，大哥和二哥不对付。

Kylo轻哼一声。

Hux戏剧化地叹一口气，“斋藤是很大方，他要是不那么变态，我也愿意陪他。”

轮到Kylo冷笑，“他没找过你。”

Hux瞪他，“你知道他没找过我？”

懒得和他纠缠，Kylo夺过他手中的iPad——刚刚是在网购，四五个人为他挑一双鞋，“啪”一声拍到他脸上，“滚。”他头也不回地走进休息室里。

Hux被一pad拍懵，立刻小鸟依人地靠到冰山靓女身上，“Phasma，他打我！”

Kylo的做派是王子，他的情态是宠妃。

靓女面无表情，“自作自受。”

冰山不解风情，不仅毫无融化的迹象，还吹来冽冽霜风，冻得Hux泫然欲泣。

只有大哥二哥有助理，是生活需求，更是权力象征。文明世界讲道德，对乞丐也要和颜悦色，赌场和妓院却是世上最势利的地方，一朝失宠，万劫不复，眼前的荣华富贵，如电复如露。当然，Kylo和Hux无需杞人忧天，都还年轻貌美，正当红。

Rey跟着他走进休息室，首先吃了一惊，室内轻纱幔帐，梳妆台旁的桌子上一打凯歌香槟，几盘手指食物，精美绝伦，豪华程度不亚于好莱坞女星香闺。Kylo长手长脚，大喇喇地横跨过沙发，是暖室内唯一一抹冷色。他的腿跷在茶几上，Rey这才看到他脚踝上缠一根澄黄的金链，末端一颗细碎钻石，值不了多少钱，飘飘摇摇，像一滴永不坠落的泪。

他刚被Hux挑拨一通，美艳的脸此时很臭，对Rey冷声，“谁准你进来？”

他下颌紧绷，目光闪烁，这时若有人轻抚他的眼角，便会真尝到他眼泪的滋味。Hux的话显然踩到他痛脚。Rey心想，那个斋藤或许真的很变态。但这不是她该关心的事。

“抱歉。”Rey正要退出去，又看到浴袍被他压在身下，高级丝绸不易起皱，但也经不起他这么坐。她不知死活地提醒，“Ren先生，你的衣服……”

Kylo仿佛忍无可忍，抄起茶几上一只香槟杯向她扔去，噼里啪啦碎在门框上，“给我滚！”

果真阴晴不定。Rey跑得飞快。三个团子在脑袋上蹦蹦跳跳。

她惊魂未定，一转身，却看到Hux已然恢复原状，盘踞在浅色沙发上，好像美人鱼才是他的真身。冰山靓女委屈地蹲在沙发旁，用毛巾包着冰袋敷他被iPad拍红的脸。靓女虽傲，却也任他差遣。

Hux也看到她，居高临下地朝她招招手，“你过来。”

察言观色是穷小孩的强项。这位二哥性情娇蛮，Rey不敢招惹，像一朵云一样柔顺地飘到沙发旁，对他露出一个明媚的笑，“Hux先生，我叫Rey。”

她的态度令Hux相当受用，小宠物一般乖巧的女孩，谁会不喜欢。他微微一笑，云销雨霁，春暖花开，“被吓到了吗？”

Rey沉默地摇头。Kylo Ren是她的衣食父母，职场守则第一条：不说老板坏话。

看她冥顽不灵，Hux继续煽风点火，“每次陪完斋藤，他都会发一通脾气。你可要小心。他上一个助理就被他弄进医院，不然也轮不到你。”他举起双手，盛大水晶灯下，晶莹剔透的指甲如玻璃珠一般闪闪发亮，“还是当我的助理比较轻松。Phasma，你说是不是？”

靓女Phasma只吐出一个字，“是。”边说边把冰袋狠狠压到他脸上。

Hux惨叫，像一朵风中娇花一般在沙发上狂扭，“好冰！好冰啊！”

Phasma不为所动，辣手摧花，“我让你睁着眼睛说瞎话。”

治得Hux服服帖帖，“不敢了！我再也不敢了！”

这里比想象中有趣。Rey笑起来。她在办公室里晃来晃去，观摩第一秩序的员工福利，拿了一杯鲜榨橙汁，很宝贝似的，小口小口地喝。还可以看电视，不止一台液晶大屏，好不奢侈。然而在沙发上屁股还没坐热，手机的闹钟响起，她一看时间，该出发了。


End file.
